Desert Adventures
by TheCoffeeWriter
Summary: The story takes place 2 years after Nightmare's death. Talim and Kilik are travelling together and they experience a lot about each other. Action in chapter 3. Kiss in chapter 4. Talim x Kilik
1. Chapter 1: The half confession

Disclaimer: I don't own the Soulcalibur characters Talim and Kilik…Namco do….

The story takes place 2 years after the games had ended….

Chapter 1: The half confession.

Talim stood on a high rock and looked absent over the big prairie, which was more widen than the eye possible could see. A silent wind fag around her, though her long raven hair. A faint smile appeared on her lips, when it told her how things went back home in South Asian. She bowed thankfully and saw tearful up in the blue sky, the sun burning her golden skin. It was hard to imagine that it was five years ago she travelled out on a quest to find the missing red-hot pieces of Soul Edge and destroy them. She couldn't return to The Village of The Wind Deity even if it now were two years ago of the ending of Nightmare. Her life had changed too much. She was no longer only a wind priestess but also a fighter…

Someone cleared his throat. Talim turned around and saw Kilik a few meters away.

"Yes?" She asked and raised a fine black eyebrow.

"We're leaving" he answered and turned in a way that made his old red cloak with the yellow marks swing. Kilik was wearing the same clothing – the same of everything - as the day they met in the connection of Nightmare. In some point of views she couldn't understand him. What kind of happening can make a guy to behave so careless about him self? She thought and followed after him.

Talim on the other hand had made sure to buy some new things in the last town they passed. She looked down of herself while walking. A new white top as the old one, white panties she had underneath a deep green scarf and soft leather boots.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet, Talim" He said with clenched teeth.

She frowned. _What have I done?_ She looked examined on him. His entire attitude was dismissive. Then she decided that she had enough of him- Enough of him being negative all the time.

Talim walked in his way and laid stubborn her arms over cross.

"What is your problem, Kilik!" She demanded to know.

"What are you talking about? "He was apparently irritated, but something told her he was confused and nervous. That awaked her curiosity.

"I – You are always so mad," Her voice was shaking unsure because of his dark eyes on her. "And I feel it's somehow against me. You know, it's not easy to be around when you are like that."

She leased out a sigh of relief. Now when she had put her frustration in words, she had it much better.

"Do you really think you are the reason? Of course you're not. Nevertheless not all of it" He said and smiled for the first time in awhile - a cryptically one.

Talim was surprised. She hadn't expected that she actually _was_ a part of his anger. Her heart beat suddenly faster. _Why_? She asked her self. _Am I happy because of his sayings? No, no… I'm not falling for Kilik!_

"Ok…" she mumbled blushing with her brown eyes on the red ground.

"Ok? What kind of answer is that?" Kilik said laughing and took his staff over his broad shoulders.

Everything got too much for her. Kilik so glad all of a sudden and her new explored feelings for him.

"Come on! Let's get moving and not just talk," said she and began running.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth of Kilik

Disclaimer: I don't own Talim and Kilik from Soul Calibur… Namco do…Unfortunately…

Chapter 2: The truth of Kilik

The sun had gone down behind the rocks, which surrounded the two travellers. They had been walking all day and Talim began to think in silence, that it would do for today. She was tired and felt a little cold. A cloud of warm air came out though her lips.  
She looked at Kiliks muscular bag and hesitated.

"Kilik, can't we stop…?" she asked with chattering teeth.

He turned with a glance in which, there almost clearly was written silly girl, but it changed – to what was hard to tell. He nodded.

"Why not," He pulled on his shoulders. Then he placed his rod and rucksack on the ground and he began to light a fire and set the tent up for her.

Talim felt useless and a little angry. She could absolutely do it by herself! She hadn't been travelling alone for nothing and even if she looked like a weak little girl, Talim was more than the eye possible could see: A strong and gifted woman.

But done is done, she thought and sat down by the hot fire and soon forgot, about the cause to her anger.

"Feeling better?" Kiliks voice came from the other side of the fireplace.

She nodded, smiling.

"Yes, much better… thanks a lot."

"Argh, that's nothing. It's a man duty to make a lady comfortable," he pulled on his shoulders again.

"Really?"

"Yeah… Good night, Talim. I'm going to sleep. You should do the same," he said, while moving his soft rucksack behind his neck. It was easy to see that he didn't want to talk.

Nevertheless it didn't make her to leave. She kept on sitting by the fire, lost in her thoughts. For a long time, there was a dominating silence. Then she spoke.

"Kilik?"

"Hmm…" It didn't surprise her he was awake.

"I was wondering..." she paused " why haven't you told nether Xianghua or me about your secret? It must be something really bad..."

He sat up angrily. She noticed blushing: His muscles were prominent.

"Like you could understand it, Talim! You can only communicate with the wind"

"So that's what you think? Then try me!" Talim screamed back with tears in her eyes and raised her self in the same time as him.  
They stood mad in front of each other – Talim with her arms stubbornly crossed against her chest.  
After a little he looked away and sighed deeply.

"Yeah...Okay I will give you a chance" He said and his glance lay seriously on her again.

These dark mysterious eyes have a sad and hunted expression in them, she thought.

She relaxed.  
"Thanks... I don't want to be accused for being unconcerned."

He nodded.  
Then they sat back down and he began to tell his life story. Talim listened meticulous as any good listener..._It happened for around 5 years ago in the Ling-Sheng Su temple, where I was raised. One day when we had a ceremony, I got hosted for the evil spirit of Soul Edge and I killed everybody near me, also Xiang Lian, whom was like a big sister to me. When I came to myself, I decided to leave the place and travelled from the temple with the secret staff art of Ling-Sheng Su and my rod Kali-Yuga. Some weeks later I met Xianghua, whom I kept on travelling with and then you, Talim…  
_  
Talim remembered their meeting well. She had been by a windmill, when she met the two 20-years. After a hard battle, they left her and she could travel alone again with only guidance from the wind. But it didn't matter….

Then suddenly she understood what he just said. Her mind was stunned. His "sister" had been killed by his own hands. She wanted to say something sweet, but the words wouldn't come to her, so she rose to her feet for the second time that evening and walked over to him. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, before going into the tent.

It took quite some time for her to fall asleep. She still thought about Kiliks life story. It must have been tough. She sighed and closed her eyes…poor guy was the last words, which echoed in her head, before falling into sleep.

Continues...

Nederst på formularen


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting the wolves

Disclaimer: please look at the other chapters...

Chapter 3: Fighting the wolves.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! How the heck can you sleep? We're under attack!" sounded a male voice angrily in her ear.

Talim opened groggy her nut brown eyes and looked right into Kilik's face: it had a expression between desperation and impatience. _What's happening?_

She sat up and stretched yawning. Her arms were reaching the ceiling of the tent. There wasn't much space in it but Talim liked it that way. It was easy to carry around and she didn't need more than that.

"You don't have to yell, you know. I would have heard you even if you just had whispered it. So tell me: who is attacking us?" she asked irritated by the harsh wakening.

But instead of getting an answer she was pulled out and stood confused in the cold and misty morning. Dark clouds hanged threatening a few miles away and announced that it could begin raining any time soon.

"What?-"she began but stopped, frozen to the place.

Even though the mist was quite thick, she could without difficulty see the outlines of nine big animals. It was wolves. White sharp teethes were flashed in an evil grin and a deep growl came from their throats. The ears laid hostile back to the furry heads.

Talim drew her elbow blades, which Kilik had thrown over to her. She watched carefully the crowd of wolves - especially the one, whom seem to be the leader wolf. In a book she had read on some of her journeys, there were uncountable warnings about these animals: _They are unpredictable and sly. But all thanks to the leader, which is the strongest and wisest of them all. _

Like a general for a fearless army she thought, Goosebumps crawling down her back.

"Hey! You ok? You look a little pale, Talim."

She nodded slowly and pushed the thought away. It wasn't the right time to get scared and forget to prepare you self. Now that she had gained control over her body once again, Talim reached out and called all winds to her even the most dangerous ones. They were important to her, if she should have a chance. Talim smiled satisfied. She was ready.

Talim managed to send Kilik a glance before the crowd of wolves jumped on them. She spanned around and slang a wind blow at the strength of a tornados though two greys and black wolves. Their yellow eyes opened in surprise and were thrown to the ground. They rose and ran away as if they knew she was far too strong for them.

She scared a few more and stood soon against the leader. There was no doubt. She had eye contact with the wolf and they weren't moving a nerve, just looking each other into the eyes as if they stubbornly tried to get the other part to surrender. Talim would never give in.

At last the wolf flied fast against her, but she was set – she cut its stomach open in the spring and it fell heavy on the top of her. The remaining wolves felt their leader's dead and ran over the prairie till they only werelittle dark dots.

Talim white clothes were soaked in the dead wolf's blood when she came over to Kilik. She was really unhappy. It had never been her intension to kill and it would never be.

Suddenly she felt something was wrong - with Kilik: He was kneeling. His shoulder long spiky brown hair was hiding his face.

"What's wrong, Kilik! Are you hurt?" she asked with worried nut brown eyes.

He didn't say anything but tried to stand up. He couldn't and fell forward to the ground. She ran as fast as she could.

Talim turned him around and stared shocked at his chest. There were four deep wounds and they seemed to have been bleeding a lot.

She attempted desperately to get him to his feet, but realized it was not going to happen. An idea crossed her mind.

"Winds, could you do me a favour? Bring him into the tent for me," she said and they obeyed.

She followed the unconscious person.

Continues…


	4. Chapter 4: Return of favour

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...Namco do...

Chapter 4: Return of favour.

Two hours had past and there were no difference in his state. Talim had as soon as they got inside cleaned his wounds and put bandage on them, but she felt unsucceeded, when there was nothing changed.

Who do I think I cheat? ´she asked her self, while rinsing a cloth made by a non-bloody piece of her skirt. She didn't have had time to take care of her self yet but kept that in mind.

Talim hold the wet cloth against Kilik's burning forehead and recalled how it was, when she was little. It was her grandfather, whom got the village people well back then. Now she sat here and was the one. She smiled a little sad smile. Tears were running down her cheeks. She missed them, but she couldn't come back - she didn't wanted too either.

Talim noticed, relieved that the fever had fallen and his statement stabile.

She rose and went outside, where the rain poured hardly down - Making everything blur and colourless. But she didn't care about that.

Talim took off her clothes and stood as naked as the day she was born. It was wonderful to feel all the sweat and blood disappeared from her light brown skin.

"It was just that I needed, "she said glad and looked surprised into the sky. The rain had suddenly stopped and the clouds vanished, for then letting the sun shine hot. Talim was dry in no time. She listened to the nature, which had come to life once again and heard Kilik groan. Just a moment was she a bit unsure whether to take the dirty clothes on or just be naked. The result was just undergarments.

"Are you awake?" She asked while pulling the tent canvas to the side and looked inside the tent.

"Yeah…I guess, "He answered.

"Oh, that's good. How are you feeling? Headache? Are you thirsty?"

"Hey! Slow down a bit, will ya! Yes, I'm thirsty," Kilik made an effort to sit up, but Talim was right by his side, before he could do it.

"You shouldn't do that. The wounds…" She said and pointed hopelessly to his chest. Kilik looked down.

"How did that happened? "His face began lighten up, "I remember now. The crowd of wolves – how the heck are you dressed! "His dark glance lay focused upon her and she looked away blushing. Talim had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life. I don't like the way he is gazing´

"Eh…Uh… My clothes got ruined under the fight and…um…I didn't have time to take anything else on, because I should take care of you… eh… That's it," she stemmed.

"You saved my life?" He said it like he couldn't really believe it.

"Technically….Yes, "she said and sent him a big warm smile still without seeing him right in the eyes. She couldn't.

"How can I return the favour…he-he…I know." He said with a teasing voice and his eye glinting naughty.

Talim moved automatically backwards. Oh, noo…´ she thought with a feeling to know what he meant. A horde of butterflies was flying around in her stomach.

Kilik took her face in his big hands, so she couldn't escape. Talims heart was beating like it was going to explode. He moved his own face closer to hers and kissed her gentle. He kissed her again, this time a little harder and filled with passion. She laid her arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss.

Talim felt very dizzy and everything spanned. She hold on to him, as if it depended on life or dead. Hers knees got weak, when he whispered sensual in her ear:

"I don't regret that I choose this. You are a damn good kisser. "

She smiled blushing against his hair. She have had several boyfriends, but they never managed to get a kiss from her, either because she didn't thought they took her seriously enough or that she had to go on with travelling.

So this is actually my first kiss. Not bad at all, ´ she thought smirking. _This is just a favour, right? Or can he really mean it? Of course he couldn't have planned to get hurt by the wolves, but a favour is easy and normal…_

Talim came to that conclusion that he loved her back.

After being locked in hot kiss, there was dwelling a wry smile on her lips.

"You know. If I'm going to save you every time you are getting into problems, then you have to return THIS favour," she whispered back and grinned.

"Yeah, but that's okay" he said grinning, while pulling on his broad shoulders.

There was a little silence.

"Kilik…"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get going," she answered seriously.

"You can't mean that, Talim" He frowned disappointed.

"True, but you should have seen your face," she laughed.

They looked smiling at each other.

This was a whole new start for their journeys.

- The end -


End file.
